


For You, Always

by virtuemoirlike (katya_kool)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_kool/pseuds/virtuemoirlike
Summary: It's 2007, and Tessa seems off for some reason, and it's up to Scott to try to figure it out.orTessa and Scott go to prom in Canton.





	For You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I know I have other stuff to finish, but someone in my vm gc said something about vm and prom, and then this happened. no apologizes. the other works will be finished eventually, I swear. anyways, hope you all like it. comments/kudos appreciated. xx

**SPRING 2007**

Scott notices that Tessa seems a little off lately. It doesn’t show in their skating, not yet, but she just isn’t okay. She goes to school, goes to the rink, and does everything normal, but she almost seems sad, which doesn’t make sense. They had a good season this year, placing second at Nationals and third at Four Continents. Of course, the sixth finish at worlds wasn’t amazing, but they weren’t expected to win it or anything. After all, it was their first full senior season.

So, he wasn’t sure why she was upset.

He tried to talk to her about it, but she’d always brush hum off, claiming that she was fine or that it wasn’t that big of a deal. But if he knows anyone, he knows Tessa, and something is definitely up. After a few weeks of trying to figure it out, he decides to confront her about it. Marina is starting to notice that she’s off, and he’d rather that he figures it out before she tries to get involved. That rarely ends well. At the end of an early morning practice in March, he calls her out.

“T.”

She’s undoing her skates and looks up at him vaguely. “Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

She takes them off her feet and shoves them into her bag. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Come on.” He walks up to her, trying to not let her leave just yet. “You think I can’t tell something’s up?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Just tell me okay. They we can get over it.” He doesn’t see what the big deal is. They always tell each other their problems, it’s why their relationship works.

She sighs, he’s not seeing the problem. “It’s not a we thing, it’s a me thing.”

“Well I’m worried. Just spit it out.”

“Fine. It’s just prom.” She stands up, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Prom?” This was not what he was expecting at all. Frankly, it wasn’t in the realm of possibility. “The dance, prom?”

“Yes.” She rolls her eyes at him, wanting this conversation to be over. “We done here?”

“No. What’s wrong with prom?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong with prom. It’s just that all my friends are getting cute promposals and dates and nice dresses and I’m going to be alone because I don’t have one because I’m always busy training and competing. And its fine.” She rushes through all this, running her fingers through her hair. “It’s fine. It’s just stupid that’s all.”

“Oh. What’s a promposal?”

“It’s like.” _How does he not know this concept he was just in high school._ “It’s like a marriage proposal but for prom, and it usually has a good pun or something. They’re really cute.”

“So that’s what you’re getting worked up about? A dance?” It seems kind of silly to him, but this isn’t about him, this is about Tessa.

“You make it sound stupid.” _I knew I shouldn’t say anything._

“No, I’m not trying to I swear. I just didn’t know that it mattered to you.”

“Well I mean yeah. It’s normal, and I thought I could be normal for a bit. Not figure skating Tessa. Just regular Tessa. But apparently not.” She scuffs the bottom of her feet around, and she’s uncomfortable. _This is why I didn’t want to tell you._

“It’s gonna work out T. It always does, okay?”

“Okay. Look, I gotta go to class, talk to you later okay.” She’s fidgeting, she needs to get out of here.

“Okay.”

As she walks out, Scott is still surprised by this turn of events _. How does she not have a date yet? I should really try to make her feel better. I mean, she’s my only real friend here._ He doesn’t want his skating partner to be miserable, that’s all, and he said he would look after her while they were here in the States.

_She is going to get the best promposal in the history of promposals._

_***_

Scott takes a couple of days to figure out his plan, and by the time he’s ready to execute it, Tessa only vaguely remembers their original conversation. She wakes up early that morning, because for some reason Scott had switched their ice time to the earliest slot. He had said something about plans later, and she had just gone along with it. Now, having to wake up earlier than normal, she’s vaguely annoyed. _He better have a good reason for this._

Meanwhile, Scott is already at the rink, setting things up. He recruited a couple of his friends to help him set it up, even though they didn’t completely get why he’s doing this.

_Isn’t she just your skating partner? You two aren’t dating, right?_

_Yeah, we’re just friends. They raise their eyebrows at him, this is a lot of effort for a girl he isn’t dating._

_She needs this okay._

_Okay bro._

She arrives at the rink, parks her car, and enters the building. Tessa makes her way into the dressing room and puts on her skates. She hasn’t seen Scott yet, which is odd, but she’s too tired to think about it. Once she finishes, she leaves the room and steps out onto the ice. There, spelled across the center in large letters, the word PROM? written in roses. Scott’s right in the middle, holding a single stem rose, and she’s completely shocked. She had mentioned being down about the dance, but she hadn’t expected this.

She skates over to him, and he looks almost nervous, which is odd.

“Are you serious?” She really hopes this isn’t a joke.

“Of course. C’mon T, I go all out.” _Don’t make me look like an idiot._

“I can see that.” She looks down at her skates. “You really want to go with me?”

“Yes. Look, you get your promposal, and the dance, and everything else you wanted. It’s gonna be great.” He thrusts the rose out at her. “So?”

“Yes.” She smiles up at him, and her eyes are sparkling. “I’ll go to prom with you.”

“She said yes.” He skates forward and picks her up, grabbing her into a hug. She’s surprised when people around the rink start clapping, and she realizes how many people he roped into doing this for her. Tessa starts laughing, this is all so silly. She just wanted a date, and then he did all this. He’s the best partner ever.

She gestures around the ice at the mess of flowers. “Marina might kill you for this.”

“Eh. You’re worth it.”

She has a small smile on her face for the rest of practice, and he’s glad he can have a part in that. Marina does get mad when she sees all the roses, but he promises to pick it all up after Tessa leaves. They keep skating around it, and he’s proud of himself for her grin.

_Nice job Moir._

***

There’s so many dresses for her to look at and try on. She doesn’t have a ton of money, ice time and all that is pretty expensive, but she manages to find some cash. But since most people already have their dresses, as she’s shopping late, the stores have jacked up their prices. The best option, then, is a thrift store. She really wishes someone could come with her, but her only real friend here is Scott. She has her school friends, but they already got their dresses beforehand, and she doesn’t want to make them come with her, especially not to a thrift store. She’s not embarrassed, it is what is, and she just wants to find something.

She was worried there wasn’t going to be anything here, but she got lucky. In the formalwear section there’s lots of dresses her size in various colors and styles. Tessa grabs a couple down from the rack and makes her way into the dressing room. Sure enough, the green one is a perfect fit. It looks lovely on her, with soft edges and an amazing skirt.

She feels a bit of homesickness sweep over her, wishing her mom or Jordan could be here. _It’s okay because you have Scott. That’s who you need._

The dress really is great, so she takes it off and purchases it immediately. It puts a little spring her step, and it’s like this is really happening. She knew she was going to prom for a while, but this makes it more real. She had never expected Scott to ask her, he had never gone while he was in school, and he had never really talked about it. But he still did all that for her.

_You got the best date ever, Virtue._

***

A couple of days before the dance, Tessa decides to call Jordan, feeling a bit anxious about the whole thing. Luckily, she picks up right away.

“I’m nervous.”

“Why, it’s just Scott.”

“Exactly, its Scott.”

“Explain.” This doesn’t make sense to Jordan; shouldn’t that make it easier? _Unless…_

“Like, if it was just another guy, then it wouldn’t matter. Like I would want to have fun and all that, but if it doesn’t work out then it doesn’t matter. But it matters with him” _I can’t mess this up._

“Oh Tessa.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have said yes.” She is overanalyzing at this point, worried about things that won’t happen. She isn’t going to rip her dress, he isn’t going to stand her up, nobody is going to get murdered. American prom.

“You’re going to have fun, okay.” _It’s still just prom, Tess._

“Okay.” Jordan always makes her feel better.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She hangs up the phone with a click, and then remembers all the homework she has to do. It’s going to be a busy night for her, but it always is.

***

Finally, it’s the day of the event. A sense of relaxation washes over her when she wakes up, almost as if she knows its going to go well. They don’t have much for plans for before the dance, but their host families just agreed to take pictures, and they decided to skip Grand March. They aren’t a couple, and they don’t care about that many of the people there. Besides, stand in line for hours for two minutes of spotlight? No thanks.

Tessa starts getting ready a little later then her friends, beginning with her hair. Her host siblings help her, straightening it and twisting it until it looked beautiful. Next, she does her makeup, slightly minimal, and then it’s time to get into her dress. It looks as gorgeous as when she got it. When he finally arrives, they take lots of pictures for their families back home, and he looks lovely in a suit and green tie. They complement each other well, they always have. She keeps noticing how _handsome_ he looks, which is ridiculous, because it’s just Scott. He’s here because he’s her friend, that’s all.

_She looks like dynamite._

Scott is taken aback by how stunning Tessa looks. He’s always known she was pretty, how could he not, but tonight she looks sensational. He’s so glad he offered to take her, because or somebody else would. He wants her to be happy, and it may as well be with him.

Arriving at the venue, they find their table and start to talk to Tessa’s friends. Well, she does most of the talking, he mostly sits there and stares at her. After they’ve eaten, the music starts to play. She looks at him and offers out her hand, and he grabs it and pulls her towards the dance floor.

They dance, and they dance, and they dance. Fast songs, slows songs, whatever. It’s so different than being on ice. There’s so many people here, and they don’t have space, so they have to retreat further into their bubble. He twirls her over and over, and she knows this is the happiest she’s been in a while. She can’t stop laughing, and her smile is so wide she knows it’s going to ache tomorrow. But that doesn’t matter, because right now, _right now_ , she’s having the time of her life. She feels like a normal teenager, enjoying high school.

They stay until the last song, long after most people have cleared out. They aren’t going to an afterparty or anything, they still have practice in the morning, and if they show up hungover tomorrow they’re screwed. He holds her close, and they can feel each other’s breathing and heartrate.

“Can you hear that?” She realizes that their heartbeats are actually in synchronization.

“What?”

“Our hearts are beating at the same time. Like together.” This feels important, even if she doesn’t know exactly why.

“I guess they are.”

“That’s amazing.”

She looks up at him, and he has the sudden urge to kiss her. _Wait what._ “Yeah that’s super cool Tess.”

She snuggles into his arms closer, and he’s sad that it’s time to go. He really loves having her near like this, and she’s so happy right now. That’s rare these days, and she deserves all the happiness in the world. He drives her home, tired after such a long night. Worth it though, every second. They get there, and he walks her up to her door. It’s only polite.

“Goodnight, Love you.”

“Love you too.” She’s caught up in the moment, and the night and everything, and she kisses him on the lips, softly and chaste.

“Goodnight.” She closes the door behind her and flounces up to her room. _What did I just do._

Tessa can’t believe what just happened. She kissed Scott, and she thinks he kissed her back. She’s thought about it for a while, but she never thought she would actually do it. She feels happy though, and a little relieved. She finally let herself just do it. _I hope practice is fine tomorrow. Oh well, we’ll work it out._

_What the hell was that._

Scott cannot believe what just happened. Tessa, his Tessa, just kissed him. On the lips. Not the cheek, or the hand, but the lips. He’s in a state of shock as he drives back to his house, and his world seems almost flipped on it’s axis. He never thought that she would possibly like him back, he never even let himself imagine the possibility. But they went to prom, and she kissed him. _Where do we go from here?_

_I guess we’ll figure it out at practice tomorrow._


End file.
